This hurts, Spencer
by anatard05
Summary: It's the time of the year where Morgan falls terribly ill. In the years before Spencer has always been there to care for him but when the team was called in last minute, Morgan is left alone to cope. Not only does his entire body aches, his heart is aching too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Morning pretty boy" Morgan smiled as he greeted his husband.

Reid rubbed his eyes and let out a small groan "Coffee please."

Feeling amused Morgan poured a full cup of coffee and added extra sugar for Reid. Without coffee Reid wouldn't be able to function and the person Morgan has to put up with is a grumpy, annoyed and blabbering young genius. After pouring the coffee Morgan set out the rest of the breakfast meal which includes pancakes, eggs and orange juice for him. He carried everything on a tray and walked towards Reid who was sitting down browsing through their mail.

Reid straight away took hold of his coffee, savoring the smell before slowly taking a sip. On the other hand Morgan drank his cold orange juice and let out a wince. His throat was hurting.

"You alright Der?" Reid asked with full concern.

"Yeah" Morgan replied as he cleared his throat. When he woke up this morning he felt a strange sensation at the back of his throat. He didn't think much of it as it was nothing to worry about. Probably it was just one of those days where he has a sore throat which will usually go away after taking lozenges.

Reid wasn't convinced that Morgan was alright. But he let it be and waits to see if there will be other cues that confirms his suspicion.

"Has Hotch called about a case yet?" Reid enquired as he cut his pancake into smaller portions.

"Nope Today's just gonna be paperwork. Which I take it as the reason why you're happy now" Morgan answered as he eyed Reid.

Indeed it was. Reid was glad that they don't have a case today. He was excited with the fact that they get to end work at 5pm and have the rest of the day to themselves. A time like this is hard to come by given the nature of their job.

After breakfast Reid left the table and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready while Morgan stayed behind to clean up. As soon as Morgan stood up, he felt a sudden rush to his head which forced him to jerk forward.

"No, not now", Morgan whispered to himself. This has happened before. The sore throat and headache are an indication that he is falling ill – terribly ill. Morgan rarely gets sick. Sure there is the seasonal cough and flu but all that will go away within a day. There comes a period in a year where he experience the full blown sickness; vomiting, coughing, sore throat, flu, fever and headache. Morgan feels that this is the weirdest thing about his body but it's the truth.

Morgan decides to brush aside his thoughts along with the symptoms and continues cleaning up. He was a little relieved to be able to finish cleaning the kitchen without much pain. Maybe he is going to be fine after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reid just finished buttoning his grey vest when he heard Morgan coughing in the bathroom. It was pretty nasty.

"Derek, you alright in there?" Reid asked with a tone of worry in his voice.

Morgan told him he was fine and will be out soon. A clear expression of disappointment can be seen on Reid's face as Morgan stepped out of the bathroom. He wasn't sure how he could tell but he knew Morgan is going to be very sick. They have been married for five years and in all the five years there bound to be a period where Morgan falls terribly ill. Reid was disappointed as he knew his entire plan for today goes down the drain. He wasn't angry though just disappointed.

"Der, you are sick: Reid spoke as he hugged Morgan from the back. He could feel the heat radiating from Morgan's body.

"I noticed the symptoms Der. And as of right now, I can feel you burning up in my arms. You need to rest today" Reid continued.

"I'm fine babe. I see you're very excited for today and I know you've made plans for us. I don't want to disappoint you" Morgan said as he turned to meet Reid's eyes.

"You're not disappointing me. This isn't anyone's fault. It happens. Besides I still get the time to spend with you now that we have the whole day together. In the meantime you need to lay your stubborn ass on the bed while I go call Hotch."

Just as Morgan was about to argue, a massive wave of sharp pain attacked his head causing him to jerk forward. Luckily Reid was there to steady him.

"Der please" Reid pleaded to get Morgan on bed. Morgan started to feel weak and has no intention to fight back. Reid carefully ushered Morgan to bed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hotch" Reid called.<p>

"What's wrong Reid?" Hotch responded.

"Well, Morgan is terribly ill right now. He is fevering up and is having a terrible headache. I'm pretty sure he is going to throw up anytime soon" Reid suggested.

"Pretty sure?"

"Yes. Now that I've married him for five years I am positive that it is the time of the year where he experience all kinds of sickness"

"I see. Alright then. But Reid could you come and do a little bit of paperwork today? I know this shouldn't be the case but we are really behind time and the board of directors are getting angst waiting our reports. Now that Morgan is out, we can't afford another slow down."

Hotch's request was killing Reid inside. He wanted to be by Morgan's side the whole time knowing how weak he can get. But Reid knew this isn't a selfish request from Hotch. The team was really behind time due to back-to-back cases. Reid let out a huge sigh and agreed to Hotch's order.

As soon as he hung up the phone Reid went back into their room and saw Morgan curled up in bed shivering. He quickly got Morgan's long sleeve shirt and put it on him. He then took a pair of sweatpants and changed Morgan's work pants that he put on in the bathroom. Reid pulled the covers up to Morgan's chest and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey Der, I'm sorry but Hotch needs me at work today to do a little bit of paperwork. But I promise you I'll swing by at lunch and I'll call to check up on you. I'm so sorry."

With the little energy he had in him Morgan said "Go. Don't worry I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too. Hang tight Der."

With a heavy heart Reid left his sick husband alone in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morgan's headache hasn't subsided ever since Reid left. His head was throbbing badly and his face was all tensed trying to contain the pain. He wanted Reid. He needed Reid.

Back at the bullpen Reid was strictly focused. He wasted no time to get things done as he wanted to be by Morgan's side as soon as possible. Prentiss who was sitting opposite of him decides to throw a piece of rubber at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Prentiss asked.

"Morgan's sick. I need to get home fast" Reid answered with his eyes still fixed on the piece of report he was working on.

"Go tell Hotch. I'm sure he'll let you clock out now" Prentiss suggested.

"I already did but I can't. We're behind time with our report and Hotch says we can't afford to slow down especially now since we are one man down."

"Bummer" Prentiss feels sorry for Reid.

Reid gave a half smile as he acknowledged Prentiss feeling sorry for him. He is physically at work but his heart and mind was back at home. Looking back at what happened in the pas he knew that Morgan would have already thrown up a few times. Reid couldn't take it anymore. He has to call Morgan. He got up from his chair and walked urgently to the pantry and dialed Morgan's cell.

* * *

><p>Morgan was curled up in bed. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen area fighting off what seems to be the gastric juices. He didn't eat much during breakfast and have yet to eat anything for lunch. The pain was excruciating and lasts about half a minute. It comes and go. Morgan felt nauseous and quickly ran to the bathroom. At first there was nothing but air that came out from his throat but eventually all of his breakfast goes down the toilet bowl. Morgan felt so weak and alone. He wanted to call Reid but was too tired to get up. Unconsciously he passed out in the bathroom, leaning against the corner wall.<p>

* * *

><p>For the sixth time Reid hears the ringing sound that hasn't been answered. Something was definitely wrong. He went out of the pantry, stopped by his desk to get his bag and jogged into Hotch's office. Before he could say anything, Hotch spoke first.<p>

"Hey Reid, how's Morgan?"

"I need to go home Hotch. I've called him six times and he hasn't answered. It is lunch time and I promise to be back here as soon as possible." Reid promised.

"Alright go check on him. And Reid I'm sorry that you have to be here. I hope nothing serious happens to Morgan. Let me know if theirs is anything." Hotch said.

As soon as Reid gotten Hotch's permission he was gone from the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been 2 hours since Morgan passed out in the bathroom. The chilliness around awoken the sick agent. He tries to get up and get out but he was unable to support his body weight. Just then he hears the sound of the front door open.

"Spencer" he said weakly trying to get up from the floor.

Upon entering the house Reid quickly went to their bathroom. He dropped his bag on the floor and searched for Morgan. His worry grew the moment he saw an empty messed up bed. Just then he saw Morgan coming out of the bathroom. He had one hand placed on his abdomen and the other supporting himself against the wall.

"Der!" exclaimed Reid as he quickly helps steady Morgan to the bed. Reid then called the doctor.

"Sorry I'm late. I just called the doctor. He will be here soon. I'm sorry sweetheart"

"It's alright Spence I'm fine. How was work?" Morgan asked.

"Stop saying you're fine Der. You are clearly not. Stop being so stubborn and admit that you're sick. And this is not the time for work" Reid said in an unusually loud tone. He couldn't help it. He was angry that Morgan was being stubborn and all he wanted was the pain to go away and for Morgan to get well soon. Reid felt as though it was only him that cares about Morgan's well-being.

"I'm sorry." Morgan was surprised to hear Reid's tone. He felt so guilty for making Reid act like that. He was feeling more useless and weak now that he had angered his partner. He hates the fact that he was the one who made Reid mad. All he wanted now was to be alone and deal with this damn sickness. He was afraid that he might upset or anger Reid.

Reid said nothing to Morgan but just sat beside him, kissed Morgan's forehead and looked down at his fingers trying to get over the guilt that was building up after the incident.

* * *

><p>Again, Morgan felt the excruciating sharp pain right above his stomach. He lurched to the side pulling his knees up, shut his eyes and called out "Spence" softly with the hope that he could stand the pain. His fever had gotten worse and he felt like dying. Reid was panicking and quickly jumped to the other side to face Morgan.<p>

"I'm right here. Hang in there Der. Hang in there" Reid assured as he placed a hand on Morgan's stomach.

"Where is that damn doctor?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to apologize for the poor write up about Morgan's medical diagnosis. I have no experience or valid knowledge in medical. This is written to give intro to Morgan's sickness. I'm sorry if I've offended anyone with the write-up.**

Chapter 5

"Your husband's body is exhausted. The high fever, nausea and gastric flu are what happen as his immune system gets weakened. In order to fight of the virus he will need medication as well as a week's rest. It is also important to monitor his meal times and ensure that he does not go hungry for a long time or else his gastric will become worse." Doctor Lee advised.

Reid has heard the same diagnosis over and over again. He silently agreed to Dr. Lee and took the medication.

After walking Dr Lee to the door, Reid went to the kitchen to prepare Morgan's lunch. He totally forgot that Morgan has yet to eat anything since breakfast. He prepared a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of plain water. Just as he was about to carry the tray up to the room, his cell rang.

It was Hotch.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hotch, I'm gonna be a little late."<p>

"Reid we have a case."

"What? Where? Now?"

"Idaho. The rest of the have been notified. We'll meet you on the jet and start briefing there."

"Hotch…I … But Morgan…" Reid's voice softens. He was dumbfounded that his unit chief did not spare a thought about his situation.

"This is an urgent case Reid. I'm sorry but we need everyone. We even have a temporary replacement agent for Morgan to follow us. How's Morgan doing? If he is still in bad condition take him to the hospital. At least there will be someone physically watching him while you're gone. I'm really sorry Reid but we need you." Hotch regretfully requested.

Reid didn't answer. He wanted to smash his phone after hearing Hotch.

"Reid?" Hotch called.

"Yeah, I'll be there" Reid answered and hung up the phone without giving Hotch anymore talking chances.

* * *

><p>Morgan had fallen asleep after being given anti-biotic when the doctor came. His fever had gone down and so as the headache. The sore throat and gastric though hasn't subsided. Reid looked at his husband with full of emotions. He was angry at Hotch, worried for Morgan's condition, guilty that he has to leave and a little relief Morgan's fever went down. He knows that Morgan won't stop him from going for the case but he wished Morgan Reid sat on the bed just beside Morgan to wake him up.<p>

"Hey Der." Reid whispered.

It took a couple of seconds for Morgan to wake up and notice Reid.

"Reid?"

"Yeah I'm here. You haven't eaten lunch which is probably why you have the gastric attack now. I've prepared a bowl of oatmeal for you. You need to fill up that stomach Der."

As Morgan was struggling to push himself up, Reid helped him.

"Pretty boy I can feed myself" Morgan assured and grabbed the spoon from Reid hand.

"Kid?"

"Mm…?"

"What's wrong?"

"Der, I need to go … Back to work"

Morgan looks at the clock on their wall.

"Baby boy it's going to strike 5pm soon. By the time you reach the office work is done Spencer. Besides why do you keep leaving me?"

_Why do you keep leaving me_

Those words automatically pierced through Reid's heart. He didn't mean to leave ... He didn't want to leave …

"We've got a case."

Morgan raised his eyebrows upon hearing Reid's words. He feels such a douche now. Bitterly and faking a smile he looked down at his bowl of oatmeal and stirs it absent-mindedly.

"I'm sorry Der. Hotch needs the whole team there now. The unsub is escalating and going out of control. He or she might just take out anyone, anytime. Let's get you to the hospital. At least I know you're well taken care of while I'm gone." Reid suggested.

With a heavy heart Morgan meets Reid's eyes and said "Go Reid. I'll be fine. My fever has gone down and I can manage on my own while you're gone. It won't be long, I know."

'But Der it'll be safer …"

Taking Reid's hand into his Morgan said "I promise you I'll call when I'm in pain."

"Actually you should call the ambulance and go to the hospital. I'm going away Der and I won't reach …"

'Reid, go." Morgan interrupted Reid's blabbering.

"I'm sorry" Reid said apologetically.

"I know kid." Morgan assured him as he receives a kiss from his pretty boy. Seeing his husband rushing and packing a few stuff into his go-bag is already making him miss his husband. He strongly wanted to stop Reid but he knew it is impossible and also Reid's better off doing something productive than sitting around nursing his weak husband back to health.

The sound of the front door closing after Reid had left Morgan feeling more lonely than ever.

"I need you kid."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morgan didn't finish half of his meal. He felt nausea and has no appetite. He decided to dial Garcia to ask a favor.

"Hey baby girl."

"Oh my poor super-hot-stuff! How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I miss you mama."

"Aww … you sir have no idea how much I'm missing you. Get well soon please."

Morgan let out a chuckle "I'll try."

"Garcia, can you do me a favor?'

"Anything for you poor sweet cheeks."

"Look out for Reid for me. He doesn't show it but he is really angry and distracted at the moment. He doesn't want to be there but he has to."

"Sweetie that's cause he wants to take care of you."

"I know. I need him too …" Morgan froze. He regretted what he just said.

"Derek?"

"Yea yeah I'm here. Garcia, don't tell me him what I've just said. It'll only make him feeling worse."

"Lips are sealed my hero."

"Thank you. So please look out for him alright? Let me know if there's anything wrong with him during the case."

"Of course I'll take care of him dummy. With my whole heart."

"Thanks" Morgan smiled as a sign of relief.

'You're most definitely welcome! Now enjoy the rest while you have it cause it won't be long till I see your ass back here."

"Looking forward Penelope."

* * *

><p>Reid was sitting at sofa nearest to the jet window.<p>

_What's Morgan doing? Did he finish his meal? Is he still throwing up? How is he coping with the frequent gastric pain? Is he conscious?_

"Reid!" Hotch called out snapping Reid out from his thoughts.

"Sorry. Yeah we can continue."

* * *

><p>It's 9pm and Morgan hasn't eating anything since Reid left. It's not that he was being stubborn or difficult; he just can't seem to put his food down. He tried eating a few grapes but threw up minutes later. The sore throat was also interfering his effort to swallow anything gastric attack came a few times causing him to call out Reid's name. It wasn't that Reid's presence would have made the pain lesser but it certainly made him stronger to stand the pain. Morgan was a few hours behind his medication time. Apparently Reid had left it in the kitchen which was a struggle for Morgan to get. He was feeling groggy and almost slipped as he was coming down the stairs from the bedroom to the kitchen. Morgan wanted to call Reid but the fact that Reid hasn't called to check in is a sign that the team was busy with the case. He decides to wait later in the night to call him.<p>

(10.30pm) Morgan's cell rang.

Morgan had fallen asleep after taking his medication. He immediately woke up to the sound of his cell ringing.

"Reid?" he blurted.

"Sorry sweetheart it's me Garcia."

"Oh hey. Sorry, I just woken up. What's up baby girl? Something happen to Reid?"

"No honey. I just want to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

Morgan sighed "I've had better days Garcia. Feeling worse each time with the headache, sore throat and gastric attack. I have yet to eat a proper meal."

"Oh baby I'm sorry you're feeling like crap now. Do you want me to send an ambulance and get you to the hospital straight away?"

"It's alright baby girl." Just then another wave of sharp excruciating pain was felt in Morgan's abdomen

"Argh !" He winced.

Garcia was caught by surprise as she heard Morgan moaned in pain. She called out to Morgan but there for a moment there was no reply. Morgan managed to continue the conversation after about a minute as the gastric attack slowly fades away.

_Reid_

"Mor-Morgan … do you want me to call R-Reid?" Garcia stuttered.

"No. I'm fine. Just .. Just tell me how he is doing."

"O-Okay …" Garcia choked as she tried to hold back tears. She knew Morgan is a strong man and to hear him wince in pain would only mean that the pain would have been unbearable for her. Poor Morgan to be alone.

"Reid was distracted as soon as they took off. After being caught by Hotch, he overcompensated his attention. He doesn't ramble like he always do but only when necessary. He is trying to hide it but we all know he feels terrible about leaving you and he is missing you every minute here."

_I'm sorry kid_

Garcia asked Morgan why he hadn't call Reid. The reason being he doesn't want to get inside Reid's mind anymore than he is now. After much persuading Morgan agreed to call Reid after this. Unfortunately after talking to Garcia, Morgan rushed to the bathroom for another throw-up session. The acid in his vomit made his throat very dry and causing him to cough violently. Any moment he felt he could feel his throat is going to bleed from the irritation. It was only midnight that he got out of the bathroom and forgot about calling Reid.

* * *

><p>"If anything we should do it now." Reid suggests hastily.<p>

"Reid we don't know for sure if Hariss has her in the apartment now. If we go in and she's not, he can file a report against us and change everything about his operations." Emily said.

"Prentiss is right. Even if he has her Hariss will still hold her for 2 days before doing anything. It's part of his signature." Hotch agreed.

"For god sake he will not stick to it now!" Reid answered in a frustrated tone.

'Reid, we just discussed the probability. A high chance …" JJ intervened.

"Screw the probability! We go in now" Reid demanded. His behavior shocks the whole team.

"Reid" Hotch called out in a calm yet stern voice. 'Can I see you in the room now?"

Reid knew it wasn't a request but an order.

"What's wrong with you?"Hotch questioned.

"What?" Reid responded.

"Reid. I know you're frustrated to be here. I know you're worried about Morgan but we need your head here Reid. Have you called in to check on Morgan?"

"No…" Reid muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because calling him will make me feel no less guilty than I am now! You want me here Hotch to catch the damn killer and now that I'm here you want me to remember how much of a jackass I'm being for leaving Morgan?!" Reid exploded.

"Take a walk now" Hotch ordered.

It wasn't a calm walk-off as Reid slammed the door behind him. The team was taken aback as they have never seen Reid act like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Argh !_

Another gastric attack and Morgan's fever was back full fore. He was shivering in bed and covered his entire body under the blanket only exposing his head

_Where are you Spencer?_

The entire day have been a battle for Morgan. A losing battle. Being in bed majority of the time leaves him feeling useless and pathetic. He promised Reid that he'll take care of himself but now he needs Reid more than ever. It hasn't and will never be scientifically proven but by being in Reid's arm will cure him from this dreadful feeling.

Morgan protectively secured his abdomen with his arms waiting for the ttack to pass. He couldn't even open his eyes and his whole body was fully tensed. Slowly tears started trickling down his cheeks.

_Help me Reid_

It wasn't the fever or the gastric that was breaking him apart. It was his heart yearning to be held by his lover.

_Reid_

* * *

><p>(7am – next day in Reid's hotel room)<p>

"Hello?"

"Morning lover boy!" Garcia says enthusiastically.

"Garcia? What time is it?" Reid feeling annoyed and sleepy. A little part of him felt like hanging up. It's too early to handle Garcia.

"7? Come on lover boy. Up!"

_7am? Derek!_

"Garcia I'll call you back" Reid immediately hang up before Garcia could say anything. he proceeded to dial Morgan's cell.

Last night after Reid stormed off the HQ he went back to his hotel room to avoid being seen or questioned by his other team members. JJ came knocking several times but he refused to answer. His cell kept ringing but he ignored it. Above all else he plans to call Morgan later at night after he calms down but fell asleep soon after.

It's been ringing for the fifth time now. Reid is panicking his pants off. There was no text or missed call from Morgan previously. If anything happened to Morgan he will never be able to get over it and forgive himself. What kind of an irresponsible husband is he! At the tenth voicemail message Reid decides to call Garcia for help.

"I've been waiting for you lover boy!"

"Garcia something happened to Morgan. Can you send someone to check on him physically? Get back to me as soon as you hear anything" Reid instructed urgently.

"What? Okay" Garcia choked as she responds. Something happened to her hot chocolate and nobody was there. She should have known when he heard Morgan wincing over the phone when they talked.

"Hi. My name is Penelope Garcia and I'm with the FBI .."

Within half hour an ambulance arrived in front of Morgan's house. They were warned that if there was no responds from the inside they are to enter and search for Morgan in his room. Sure enough Morgan was lying on the bed unconscious in the position of his last gastric attack. Garcia was immediately notified.

* * *

><p>"You got anything for us Garcia?" Hotch spoke in his neutral tone.<p>

"Not yet Sir but there is something else that you should know. Mor-Morgan's been brought to the hospital."

"When? Does Reid know?"

"Just Sir. Reid told me to check on Morgan but I couldn't reach him. I called the ambulance to his apartment and they found him unconscious in his room Sir."

"Okay… does Reid know?"

"No Sir, not yet … you guys are busy on the case and I … I I'm not sure if Reid should know now. Sh-should I …"

"It's okay Garcia. I'll let him know. Keep me updated on Morgan's condition"

"definitely Sir"

"Has Garcia found anything?" Prentiss asked.

"Probably but she is confirming it again right now." Hotch replied as he eyed Reid who was occupied with the map on the board. The tension between the two men hadn't been resolved. Hotch knew by holding on to the piece of information about Morgan to Reid will make things worse but he had to do it in order to end the case. He figured the less Reid worry, the clearer his head will be and the faster they will catch Hariss.

As the team individually works on how to apprehend Harriss with evidence, Reid looked up scans the room and spoke calmly -Trying his luck.

"It's been a day. This is the only chance we have to safe Avia. We've got to go to Hariss' now"

"But Reid…"Rossi doubted.

"No. Reid's right. We've got to move out now. I think Garcia has something important for us later. As soon she gets back to me, we're likely to move out" Hotch explained. He looks up to Reid hoping to be backed up by Reid by Reid refused eye contact with him.

Just then Reid's cell rang.

"Yes Garcia" Reid answered as he walks away from the team for privacy. Nobody cared only Hotch was worried. He really hopes Garcia doesn't break the news to him yet. They are so close and soon this will be over.

_Please Garcia not now._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morgan woke up to a bring light above him. He wasn't sure where he was only after a few minutes after. He felt slightly better and after a few minutes Dr Lee walks in.

"How are you feeling Mr Morgan?"

Morgan let out a small cough before replying "wonderful'. Both the men chuckled at Morgan's attempt to humour.

Dr Lee explained hoe he was brought in here. His condition grew worse and by the time he was discovered his vital were slowing down. It was due to the lack of food and medication. Dr Lee briefed him on the duration of his stay as well as the medication that he will be given. In addition Morgan has only liquid-based food to look forward to so as to not irritate his throat and stomach.

"That's about it for nor Mr Morgan. Anything else you wish to know?"

"Did you call my supervisor?"

"No but we have been updating Ms Penelope Garcia. Is that fine?"

"Yea it's fine. Thank you Doc."

"Rest well Agent"

As soon as Dr Lee left Morgan pushed himself to a sitting position. He looked down at his fingers and laced them together.

_I'm here Reid_

* * *

><p>"Really? Alright thanks Garcia. Tell him I'll be home soon." Reid said in a calm manner. He was relieved to hear that Morgan is safe resting at home.<p>

All along Hotch was observing the young agent's mannerism as he talked to Garcia. He was puzzled to see his reaction. He wonders what Garcia told him.

"Did Garcia find something new about Harriss?" Hotch questioned.

Reid reckons it wasn't about the case. He proceeded to be busy looking at the case file to avoid conversation with Hotch. They hadn't spoken a word to each other ever since. Unfortunately for Reid, Hotch didn't want to avoid the tension.

"Reid, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm sorry about that I have to put you and Morgan in this situation. I know it is unfair but this is for the team. This is our job."

"It's alright Hotch. You're the boss. I'm just following orders. I have no right to object and yes this is my job." Reid's reply took Hotch by surprise.

Sounding exasperated Hotch tries to rationalize with him.

"Oh come on Reid, you know you care as much as I do about the victims and that's why you're here."

"That's the thing! I do Hotch." Reid ran a hand over his face attempting to gain composure. "Sorry I was out of line yesterday. I-I promise you it won't happen again. I'm all in to give my best Hotch."

"I'm glad you feel that way Reid. I assure you once we've caught Harriss we will take the earliest flight home. Like you, I'm not keen to staying here any longer."

Reid smiled.

"Anyway how is Morgan doing ?"

"He's doing great. Well not exactly. He is out of danger right now. I told Garcia to check on him and the paramedics found him unconscious in our bedroom. But he is fine now, resting at home."

"Morgan's at home?"

"Yeah"

Garcia lied? Hotch wasn't expecting it but he understood Garcia's intention. If it wasn't for her, Reid would've been out of sight here. He was both glad and guilty – Reid is focused on the case but is lied to.

* * *

><p>Morgan's cell was buzzing at the small table beside his bed. Hoping it was Reid, he quickly grabbed hold of it to check. It was Garcia.<p>

"Hey baby girl!"

"Hey Derek. How are you feeling?" Garcia sounded concerned.

"Derek? What no 'hey hotstuff or machoman?"

"Derek I lied …"

"What? Hey Penelope what's wrong?"

"I lied … I told Reid you were at home resting instead of at the hospital."

Morgan sighed, "Why …?"

"I'm sorry Derek. It's just that yesterday JJ told me Reid stormed off after having a heated argument with Hotch. He is not on top of his game and when Hotch pointed it out, he became more frustrated. He wants to be with you, to take care of you and not being there means he is doing a crappy job at being husband. When he was sick, you were there. But now, he isn't when you are sick. I-I figured if I told Reid the truth, he'll pack up and leave abandoning the case. They are so close to closing it now. I-I'm sorry Derek. Sorry that we put of selfishness first than your husband's feelings."

Morgan didn't lie. He felt hurt that the team is keeping his lover away from him but also understand their intention. The team needs to do their job as efficient as possible and of it means casting him aside, he accepts. Only thing was, like Reid, he wants to be with his lover. Enduring the pain would've been much easier if he has someone to support him. At one of the worst time in his life, he is left alone. He didn't mention all these to Garcia though because he felt that if he shows any form of despair or weakness, it'll make Garcia feel bad about her actions - not that she hasn't already. Damn, he hates every minute of this. Dealing with the gastric, fever, sore throat and headache is much more bearable than having to deal with his aching heart.

By lunch time Morgan was physically and mentally exhausted. He wasn't doing well to keep his stomach filled. Firstly, the hospital food tasted so blend and he is only allowed liquid-based food. Secondly, his throat still hurts and disallows him from swallowing without wincing. Thirdly, he sees no point in eating if his stomach decides to reject the food after a while. While the nurse was in his room checking up on him, he lazily picked up the bowl of chicken porridge and took three spoonful before putting in back down and be done for lunch. He then went back to sleep as a way to cope with the ongoing headache.

_This hurts, Spencer_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reading, following and favorite this story. Every time I see the figure rise by one I am extremely happy but worried at the same time. I hope the ending to the story doesn't offend anyone. I apologize for the poor write-up. I know I could've done better for some parts and I'm trying. Hope you guys like the ending. **

Chapter 9

The team has successfully saved Avia from falling into one of Harriss's murdered victims. It was a close call and Reid's suggestion to move in as soon as possible has been the pinnacle point of this case. As the team's supervisor, Hotch was more than glad that everyone was safe. As promised, the team left Idaho at the earliest flight possible.

Upon arrival back at Quantico, Hotch could see Reid's ecstatic face. Why wouldn't he? Reid has been mentally fighting to keep his head together on this case and now that it is over he can manage Morgan. As soon as he set down the files that needed to be worked on the next day, he was out of the bullpen. Hotch managed to catch up with him before the elevator door closed.

"Reid can I talk to you for a second?"

"Please don't tell me that I have to finish the reports by today or that there is another killer going mental." He spoke as he steps out of the elevator.

"No. But you are heading home right? Can I drive you?"

"Oh, it's alright Hotch. I drove Morgan's car to work earlier. Besides I'll be stopping by round the corner to get some food for Morgan. I hope his gastric is over by now." Reid spoke with a smile and fingers crossed.

Guilt starts overwhelming Hotch. How should he break the news to Reid? This has to be the time to tell the kid the truth and spare him from the shock of seeing his husband not at home. Hotch was prepared for the worse during the ride back on the jet.

"Reid… There's something you should know about Morgan. He is not at home now."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Reid's voice cracked.

"Garcia lied. I told her to. Morgan's in the hospital. He was found unconscious at home and his vitals were slowing down when the paramedics came. It was due to the lack of food and medication. His fever was back up and so is the gastric. But the doctor says he is better now after getting treated… I'm sorry Reid for lying to you. All of this is my fault and Garcia has nothing to do with it. She was just following orders. I just needed you to have a clear head for the case."

Reid's heart sank upon hearing the words that came out of his supervisor. No words could describe the hatred that was building up in his chest. The man he trusts with his life keeps something so important away from him for fear that he may fail at his job. Hotch noticed that Reid was looking towards the floor. He wasn't sure why Reid hadn't blast at him.

"Reid? I can drive you to the hospital."

With tears in his eyes as he meets Hotch's, Reid softly said "Thanks Hotch … but I need you to stay out of my life." He walked away, took the stairs down at drove to the hospital.

_I'm sorry Morgan. I really am._

* * *

><p>Reid was sobbing as he drove to the hospital. He felt confused, betrayed, worried and irresponsible. Hotch was out of line to have assumed the worse of him. Putting all that aside, his mind was mainly about getting to Morgan as soon as possible. He tried calling Morgan from the car but it kept going to voicemail. He didn't want to ask Garcia or anyone because he feels so exposed and stupid. Upon reaching the hospital car park Reid turn off the engine and sat there. He covered his face with his hands and rested his elbows on his lap.<p>

Reid cries. Morgan is in the hospital and this is his entire fault. If he hadn't forgotten to check up on Morgan, things won't be like this. If he hadn't snapped at Hotch, Hotch would've trusted him with the truth. Morgan was in excruciating pain but nobody knew- not even him. Morgan has been there for him in his troubled times and the least he could do was to do the same when Morgan is in trouble. But he didn't.

After twenty minutes Reid steps out of the car and walked into the hospital slowly.

"Hi, may I know which room is Derek Morgan in?"

"And you are?"

"I'm his husband, Spencer."

"Alright sir, come with me."

The nurse led Reid to the room. He stopped the nurse from going in together with him as he didn't want the nurse to witness his breakdown when he sees Morgan.

"If you say so Sir. However, do note that Mr Morgan is very weak at the moment. He was given a shot a few hours ago to help ease the pain. We won't know when he will wake up as it depends on the individual's strength. Given what Mr Morgan does for a living, I'd say he'll be up pretty soon. If there is anything you can just press the button by the bed and I'll be here as soon as possible."

Reid nodded as a sign he understood the nurse. He took a deep breath and turned the door knob of Morgan's room.

Morgan lay still on his bed with a breathing mask. He never saw Morgan in this condition. Again tears filled up his eyes and flowed down his cheeks as he gets closer to Morgan. He reached out to feel Morgan's arm. Morgan was cold. Reid grabbed a chair from the room and sat down beside Morgan. He planted a kiss on Morgan's forehead, sat down on the chair and buried his face in his arms that were placed on the bed. Quietly he sobs. Without realizing he fell asleep.

About an hour later Morgan woke up. The sudden exposure to the room's light forces him to shut it again and re-open slowly. He felt his left arm under pressure and as he eyes went to see what is it, he saw his lover. A smile spread across his face. Slowly with his free right hand he stroked Reid's hair.

Reid was awaken by Morgan's action. The moment he uncovered his face, Morgan saw Reid's eyes were puffy. The sight felt as though a knife has just pierced to Morgan heart.

"Hey pretty boy. You're back." Morgan said weakly.

Reid tried to talk but he choked on the first few words.

"Ye-yeah I am. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Now that you are here."

Reid started crying.

"Hey shhhh.. what's wrong kid?"

"I'm sor-sorry Derek. I-I didn't know. I'm sorry you had to deal with all these by yourself. You were in extreme pain but I was there to help you. I'm sorry Derek."

"Stop kid. It's alright. I'm doing better each minute and now that you're here, I am feeling better by the seconds. I'm sorry it has to be this way. I know what Hotch did and please don't be mad at him. All this while the doctors have been updating Garcia and I promise if there were any signs of me falling in danger, she would have told you straight away. You did good kid. The case is done and you're safely here."

"You're not."

"No I'm not. After the last conversation with Garcia I wanted to call you. I missed you so much Reid and I needed you. But I didn't realize I passed out after the trip to the bathroom. Sorry for breaking my promise. I failed to do the simplest thing of taking care of myself."

"Please don't say that. I-I should've known Derek… I-I"

Morgan suddenly winced in pain and protectively secured his arms on his abdomen.

"Der-Derek… do you want me to call the doctor?" Reid panicked.

After waiting for a few seconds, Morgan responded. Though his body was still tensed he tried his best to push it aside to converse with Reid.

"No. It'll pass Spencer."

"Reid …?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me now. This hurt Spencer."

"I-I'm not Der. I'm here, I'll always be here."


End file.
